


Trying Changes

by Iwanttobeawitchlalala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Creature Severus Snape, Creature Tom Riddle, Gay Harry Potter, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Harry Potter is a Malfoy, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, M/M, Multi, Possessive Severus Snape, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttobeawitchlalala/pseuds/Iwanttobeawitchlalala
Summary: Harry receives a few letters the day before his 16th birthday. They lead him to make a shocking discovery and he struggles to accept them. Also, he has some adorable and awesome Muggle friends.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 41
Kudos: 346





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently discovered this trope and I love it. This is my first time trying g this trope out so... reviews?

Prologue

**August 8, 1980**

**St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies**

**Infants Ward, Nursery**

A woman, in her mid thirties, stood looking at the 2 identical babies in the bassinets. They both were about a month old, with tufts of silky pale blonde, almost white, hair. They had upturned noses and pointy chins, and pale skin. She felt guilty for what she was about to do, but she had to do it, she had her orders. 

'Besides, if I do this, it's one less child raised by Death Eaters,' she reasoned as she picked up the child on the right. She swaddled the little baby and, casting a notice-me-not charm on both of them and shivering at the feeling, left the nursery and made her way to the appointed meeting spot to hand off the baby. She slipped into the room, which was one of the many empty birthing rooms- the war was causing most people to make sure to not get pregnant- and cast a Homenum Revelio spell. There was no one but her contact in the room, so after a second, she cancelled her invisibility charm.

"Ah, Miss Stone," her contact said. He wore fluorescent orange robes, with hot pink birds flying on them. He had a waist long white beard and hair, with twinkling blue eyes. "I trust you had no problems getting the child?" 

"No, sir," she shook her head.

"Wonderful," he said, holding out his arms. She handed over the child to the man, and slipped out of the room again, leaving the 2 alone. 

Once she was gone, the old man pulled out his wand and cast a spell which would reveal any magical abilities. A rolled up parchment appeared, and he unrolled it, read it and set it aside. He started casting glamours on the tiny child. When he was finished, the baby looked different. He had light brown hair, with slightly darker skin. He also looked younger, more like a few days old instead of one month. The old man smiled and recast his invisibility spell, leaving the room to go to the apparition point, where he disapparated. 

He reapparated in front of a small house. It was 2 stories tall, He went up the large walkway, and to the huge front door. He didn't have to knock, because the door was open before he could even raise his hand. There stood a tall woman, with locks of fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. She smiled at him, then looked down at the baby in his arms, confused. 

"Sir?" She asked. 

"Mrs. Potter, may we come in?" He asked with his best grandfatherly smile. 

"Oh, yes of course," she stepped back and the old man strode into the house. She led him to the living room, where 4 young men were sitting. 

"Sir," one said. He had light brown hair and eyes, a scarred face and ratty clothes. 

"Hello, Remus, Sirius, James and Peter." The man said. "I wish I were here on better terms, but sadly, I'm not."

"What's with the kid, Professor Dumbledore?" The one named Sirius said. He had shoulder length black hair and grey eyes, which sparkled with mischief. 

"This is Harry. He was orphaned in a death eater attack. He was only born on July 31st, so he's about a week old." The old man lied. 

"But, why did you bring him to us, Headmaster?" James said as Lily sat beside him. 

"I thought that you would like to adopt him. I know now much you want a child," he answered. "The boy needs good parents, and I have faith that you will love and raise him well."

Lily gasped and turned to her husband. "Oh, can we?" She breathed. 

"Of course," James said. "This has been our dream since we got married." 

"Wonderful!" The Headmaster said. Everything was working out perfectly. "We just need godparents, and I'll perform the ritual for the blood adoption." 

"Sirius? Want to be a godfather?" James said immediately. He knew that the man would be the best pick. Remus was more responsible, but he was a werewolf, so the Ministry would never allow their child to go to him if something happened to James or Lily. And Peter wasn't very good with children. 

"I would be honored, brother," the dog animagus said with a grin. 

"I'll floo call Alice and see if she would be willing to be godmother. She just gave birth to Neville on the 30th, we could raise the boys like brothers," Lily exclaimed, rushing to the fireplace. 

15 minutes later, there were 3 more people standing in the small living room. Frank Longbottom, his wife Alice, and their week old baby Neville, who was being held by Remus, who was standing with Peter by the door. James and Lily were standing in the middle of the room, Lily holding the baby, while Alice, Frank and Sirius were standing near them. Dumbledore was standing in front of the soon-to-be parents. 

He pulled a vial of turquoise liquid out of his robes, as well as a small bowl. He poured the vial contents into the bowl, then transfigured a book from the end table into a small dagger. "Alright. This is the potion Genere Mutatio. I need you both to cut your fingers and put 3 drops of blood into the potion, as well as a strand of hair." He handed the dagger to James, who did as instructed before taking the baby from Lily, who did the same as her husband. After She dropped the long strand of red hair into the potion, Dumbledore waved his wand over it in a tight spiral, while muttering in Latin. The potion turned pink, and he smiled, spelling it into the babe's stomach. Right away, in front of their eyes, the child changed. 

His light brown hair darkened until it was black, messy and curly, just like James'. His pale skin darkened as well, to an olive tone, a mixture of James's brown skin and Lily's pale white. His nose became straight, his jaw slightly softer. He looked like a mini replica of James, except for a few details. His hands were slimmer, like Lily's, his lips fuller, eyelashes longer. They didn't know the color of his eyes, but James secretly hoped they were the vivid green of his lovely wife. 

"Oh, look at him, James," Lily whispered, running a finger down the child's nose. 

"What are you going to call him?" Sirius spoke up, stepping forward to look at his new godson. 

"I think we should keep his first name as tribute. To his birth parents," Lily said. 

"I agree. What of a middle name?" James said. 

"Your family has a tradition of giving their sons the father's name as a middle name, right?" Lily asked softly to her husband. 

"Yeah. You want to continue that?" James asked hopefully. 

"Definitely." Lily smiled. 

"Harry James Potter it is then," James proclaimed joyfully. "I like it."


	2. Chapter 1

**16 years later**

**July 30, 1996**

-

Harry Potter lay on his bed at 4 Privet Drive, staring at the ceiling. He was pissed off; the Dursleys had locked him in his room again while they took Dudley and his stupid friends to a theme park, and he'd had plans with his friends that afternoon. Not Ron and Hermione, or even Ginny, Neville or Luna. He had a secret group of friends in his neighborhood, which he'd made after his Third Year at Hogwarts. 

He didn't tell his friends from Hogwarts about them, as they weren't the sort Hermione or Mrs. Wealsey would approve of, and Dumbledore and the Order would worry they were Death Eaters in disguise trying to get revenge on him, and Remus would say they were a bad influence. Ron would be jealous and worry they were taking his place as Harry's 'best mate', and Ginny would come on to one or more of the guys. Neville would be supportive of his friendship with them, if a little cautious, and Luna would act like nothing had changed, engaging them in a discussion on nargles, or another of her eccentric ideas. He wanted to keep the 2 friend groups separated, because with his Muggle friends, they didn't know he was a supposed hero. They didn't see him as Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, they saw him as just Harry, another teen from a rotten home, an outcast from society, who was looking for an escape from his hard home life. 

But, back to the point of why he was pissed. He had wanted to go out, but Vernon had shoved him in his room with 2 bottles of water and told him they were going to be gone for the weekend and to stay quiet. He had thankfully hid some food under his floorboard when the summer started- some bread, chocolate bars, and pumpkin pastries, all in a special box that was under preservation charms. Harry sighed heavily and turned onto his side. It was Saturday afternoon now. He could jump out the window, but the neighbors probably would see him and report back to the Dursleys, resulting in another beating. He had been locked in the room for about 30 hours. He had about one bottle of water left, and most of his food, so that was not a big issue. He just hated being locked in his room. 

He groaned and stood up, starting to pace the length of his small room. Hedwig hooted sadly in her cage, wanting to fly but unable to, as she was locked in the cage. "I'm sorry, girl," Harry murmured to her, stopping by her cage. He pushed a finger through the bars and pet her soft feathered head. "I wish I could let you out, but…" he trailed off, gesturing to the large padlock on the cage door. She hooted reassuringly. "Are you hungry?" She bobbed her head, up and down, and he chuckled, grabbing a slice of bread from the bag and giving it to her. She hooted happily and bobbed her head, before eating it. He moved to sit back on the bed, but was startled by a tapping on the window as he was about to sit. 

He looked over to the window to see an eagle owl tapping on the window. He blinked at it for a second, then opened the window. The owl hooted snobbily as it landed on the desk. It dropped a letter from its beak on the top of the desk and flew back out of the window. Harry picked up the letter and saw the Gringotts crest on the wax seal. He furrowed his brows and opened the envelope, pulling out 2 letters, ine was normal parchment and the other looked like a howler. He opened the first, only to almost drop it when he saw the familiar handwriting.  _ Sirius' _ handwriting. He choked back the tears that blurred his vision and threatened to spill over his cheeks. He plopped down on his bed and started to read the letter slowly. 

_ Dear Prongslet,  _

_ Its your godfather, Sirius. If you are getting this letter, it means it is the day before your 16th birthday, Happy birthday, Pup! and, unfortunately I'm not there for you, whether it be that I'm dead or otherwise incapacitated. In that case, I want to apologise that I left you. I hope you know how much I love you. I know I was not that good of a godfather, what with being in Azkaban and then not being allowed to take you away from those Muggles. But I do love you, more than anything and I hope you live a long, happy life full of laughter, joy and maybe a spouse and children in the future.  _ Harry smiled softly, wiping away a traitorous tear. He read on. 

_ Now, moving on from the mushy sh- i mean crap, this letter addresses something serious. (No pun intended.)  _ Harry snorted.  _ Now, I need to tell you something that will be a big surprise, so maybe sit down if you aren't already, okay?  _

_ Okay. Here goes. Pup, James and Lily aren't your birth parents.  _ Harry gasped and reread the line, hoping that he'd imagined it. Nope, he'd seen it right. He gulped and continued reading.  _ Now, I know you won't believe it at first. But I swear, they adopted you when you were about a week old. Included with this letter is a voice letter- it's like a howler, but without all the yelling- from them which they wrote then made me swear to give it to you on your 16th birthday, if they died.  _

_ On August 8th, 1980, Dumbledore came to their cottage in Godric's Hollow with you. He told us you were orphaned that night in an attack by Corpse Munchers. :-). He knew they were wanting to have a kid, so he brought you to them. He said your name was Harrison, but didn't give a last name. Long story short, James and Lily blood adopted you, naming you Harry James Potter- Harry in honor of the name your birth parents gave you, and James to carry on the Potter tradition of giving boys their fathers' names for their middle name.  _

_ I hope you won't be upset with Moony and I for not telling you. We and the traitorous rat swore on our magic not to tell until your 16th. Go read your parent's letter, and remember how much we all love you.  _

_ Love, Padfoot  _

_ P.S. Pup, don't put all your trust in Dumbledore. Something is going on with him, and I'm not sure everything is as it seems. I've found some things out lately that are making me question him. Just… be cautious. Love you!  _

_ Pads.  _

_ PPS if you want to, I would recommend going to Gringotts for and inheritance test, to see who your birth parents are.  _

_ -Pads  _

Harry sat stunned for a bit before opening the second letter nervously. He opened it and it floated into the air, and opened like a howler does. 2 voices came out. (A.n.  **_James's voice;_ ** _ Lily's voice.  _ **_Both together_ ** )

_ Dearest Harry,  _

_It's your mum_ ** _and dad._** _We are writing to tell you several different things. Firstly, we hope you know how much we love you._ ** _You are our pride and joy, Bambi._** _If you are getting_ _this letter, it means we aren't there. We are so sorry that we couldn't be there to raise you,_ ** _but we are certain that you are making us proud. Are you pranking people and carrying on the Marauder's legacy?_** _Honestly James. Don't encourage your childish behaviour in our baby._ ** _Sorry, love._**

_ Anyway, Harry. The other thing we wanted to tell you is that you are adopted.  _ **_Sirius and Remus have probably already told you that already, as well as the story of how it happened, so we won't repeat it._ ** _ But we want you to know that even though he didn't bring you into the world, we loved you as much as we would have if we did.  _ **_You don't ever need to doubt that, Kiddo._ ** _ If you want to, you may go to Gringotts and request an inheritance test. It will tell you who your birth parents are.  _ **_Even if I'm not your birth father, I made you my heir. You are the Potter Lord, as well as Heir to the other houses that I'm heir to._ **

_We won't keep you any longer, I'm sure you have a lot to process._ ** _Bye, Bambi! Love you!_** _Bye sweetheart. And Happy Birthday._ ** _Yeah, Happy birthday, Kiddo._** ** _We love you!_** **_Love, James and Lily, your parents._**

Harry wiped away his tears and cleared his throat, before flopping back on the bed. He was expecting to wake up and find this was all a strange dream. Could it really be true? Could he really not be a real Potter? He didn't want to believe it, because it would mean that Dumbledore knew that he was not really related to Petunia and Dudley. Which would mean that he'd put up with the abuse, the yelling, the beatings, the hate and disgust, for all these years and the blood wards might not even be real. A million thoughts ran through his head, before he did what he had done many times before. He shook his head to clear the distressing thoughts, pushed the anger, sadness, fear and worry out, and stood, his face taking on a familiar, emotionless mask. He pulled up the loose floorboard and grabbed his backpack, which had his most precious possessions- his invisibility cloak, the Marauder's map, the 2 way mirror that Sirius had given, his wand, a copy of Quidditch Through The Ages, all the letters he'd gotten from Sirius, his shrunken Firebolt, his money bag, and his photo album which held pictures of his adoptive parents, his godfather and Remus, his friends in both worlds with him, and a photo of the Order during the first war. He grabbed a rope from where he kept it under the floorboard. He then shoved the letters in the backpack, grabbed Hedwig in her cage, and opened the window. He looped the rope through the bars on Hedwig's cage and the straps on his bag, and lowered them slowly down to the ground, dropping the rope before jumping out the window. He landed on his feet, and then fell in a heap, after rolling an ankle. He hissed in pain, then stood, grabbing his backpack and Hedwig's cage, and limping as fast as he could down the street. When he was far enough away from the house, he pulled out his wand, and, after looking to make sure no one was watching, he held it out to call the Knight Bus. 

A minute later, he was in the bus, speeding off to the Leaky Cauldron. They arrived at the dingy pub in record time, and he got off after thanking Stan and Ernie. He smoothed down his fringe, making sure his scar was hidden, and walked into the pub. He kept his head down and was thankfully ignored by everyone as he made his way to the back wall. After tapping the sequence, he stepped through the opening and paused, pulling out his wand. He tapped it against the lock on Hedwig's cage and set her loose telling her to find him when she was finished hunting. She hooted and nipped his ear affectionately before taking off. He then shrunk his backpack and placed it in a pocket and made his way to the bank. He paused outside of the largest structure it Diagon Alley, and glanced up at it, taking a deep breath. He then walked past the guards, nodding his head respectfully, and into the bank. He walked up to the first free goblin he saw and waited for it to notice him. After about 5 minutes of waiting, it looked up from iys paperwork and glared at him. 

"Yes?" It sneered. 

"Greetings, Master Teller." Harry spoke redpectfully with a small bow. "May your gold ever flow. I need to speak with someone about having an inheritance test." 

The goblin blinked at the human before it. He wasn't used to them being so respectful. This one even knew the proper goblin greeting. "Name, please?" It said with a slightly less demeaning voice. 

"Harry James Potter," he said. 

The goblin nodded and stood. "If you'll follow me, Heir Potter," he said, starting to walk down a hallway behind his desk. Harry blinked after him, before hurrying to follow. For such short creatures, goblins sure walked fast. They walked silently for about 5 minutes, and once Harry was we'll and truely lost, the goblin stopped at a large wooden door. He knocked and a voice inside spoke something in Gobbledygook. The goblin with Harry spooked back, and after a moment, he opened the door and ushered the Wizard inside, before leaving. 

Harry glanced around the large office. There were pelts and animal heads mounded on the walls, weaponry all around the room, and a large wooden desk in the center, which had another goblin sitting at it. 

"Heir Potter," the goblin stood and came over to him. "I am Goldspear, the account head for the Potter fortune. I understand you want an inheritance test?" 

"Yes sir, Master Goldspear. I just found out that I am adopted, and I want to know who my birth patents are." Harry said. 

"Of course, Heir Potter," Goldspear said. "Come sit down and we'll get right on that." He went and sat at his desk, and Harry sat on the surprisingly comfortable straight back chair across from him. Goldspear opened a drawer and pulled out a dagger, a quill, 2 pieces of parchment, and a potion vial. "You will just need to put 5 drops of blood into the potion, And the place the quill in." He pushed the items across the desk to Harry, who followed his directions. A few seconds after the quill wad put on the potion, it floated up into the air and landed on its point on thr parchment. Is started writing and four a minute or so, the only sounds in the room were the scratching of the quill. Once the quill stopped writing, it moved to the next sheet and continued, and Goldspear pushed the parchment toward harry, who picked is up hesitantly. He read what was on the parchment and his mouth feel open in shock.


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

* * *

Harry stared at the results of the inheritance test, mouth opened in shock and a little bit of fear. 

**Name:** _Hadrian Cygnus Malfoy,_

_Pureblood, Veela_

**Date of Birth:** _17_ _December, 1979_

 **Age:** _16_

 **Creature:** _Veela_

_Submissive_

**Parents:**

**Father:** _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Pureblood, Veela_

_James Charlus Potter, Pureblood (illegal blood adoption)_

**Mother:** _Narcissa Dorea Malfoy nee Black, Pureblood, Veela_

_Lily Janice Potter nee Evans, Squib born Pureblood)l_

**Godparents:**

**Godfather** : _Darcius Jandon Parkinson, Pureblood_

_Sirius Orion Black, Pureblood (illegal)_

**Godmother:** _Annabell Pansy Parkinson nee Crabbe, Pureblood_

_Alice Longbottom nee Brown, Pureblood (illegal)_

**Siblings:**

_Draconis Lucius Malfoy, Pureblood, Veela (elder twin)_

_|||_

**Blocks, Spells, Potions:**

_Glamour placed on 8 August, 1980, placed by Albus Dumbledore_

_Blood Adoption by James and Lily Potter nee Evans on 8 August, 1980_

_60% Magical Core block on 8 August 1980, placed by Albus Dumbledore_

_100% Creature block on 8 August, 1980, placed by Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potion to Albus Dumbleldore 1 September, 1991, placed by Albus Dumbledore_

_Hatred Compulsion for Severus Tobias Snape and Slytherin House 29 August, 1991, placed by Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potion to Ronald Bilius Weasley 24 November, 1994, placed by Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potion to Hermione Jean Granger 02 November, 1991, placed by Albus Dumbledore and Hermione Jean Granger_

_Love Potion to Ginevra Molly Weasley 29 June, 1995, placed by Ginevra Molly Weasley_

**Medical History:**

**_Birth - 2:_ **

_Killing curse (failed)_

_Horcrux in scar (destroyed on 17 June, 1996)_

**_2 - 5:_ **

_Malnutrition_

_Bruises_

_Broken left wrist_

_Stunted growth_

**_5 - 7:_ **

_Broken left arm_

_Broken right ankle_

_Severe oil burns_

_4 concussions_

_Severe bruises_

_Severe Malnutrition_

_Scarring on back from whipping_

_Scars from knife_

_Stunted growth_

**_7 - 10_ **

_Broken left arm_

_Broken ribs_

_Fractured pelvic bone_

_Broken right ankle_

_Broken nose_

_Severe oil burns_

_2 concussions_

_Severe bruises_

_Severe Malnutrition_

_Scarring on back from whipping_

_Scars from knife_

_Stunted growth_

**_11 - 13:_ **

_Broken nose_

_Broken ankle_

_Broken right arm_

_Broken toes_

_Scars from_

_Basalisk bite_

_Multiple hexes and jinxes from classes_

_Multiple injuries from Quidditch_

_Vanishing of all bones in right arm_

_Dementor encounter_

**_14 - 16:_ **

_Burn from nesting dragon_

_Multiple Imperius Curses (all fought off)_

_Multiple Cruciatus Curses_

_Forced use of blood quill, multiple times_

_Possession_

_Multiple failed curses from battle_

_Failed Killing Curse_

_Death of Horcrux_

Harry gaped at the parchment as the quill fell to the desk after completing the second parchment. He finally shook himself out of his stupor and passed it to Goldspear, before picking up the next with trembling hands. He read it carefully. 

**Name:** _Hadrian Cygnus Malfoy,_

_Pureblood, Veela_

**Date of Birth:** _17_ _December, 1979_

 **Age:** _16_

 **Creature:** _Veela_

_Submissive_

**Heirships:**

_The Ancient and Noble House of Potter (through adoptive father)_

_The Ancient and Noble House of Black (through adoptive godfather)_

_The Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (through adoptive father)_

_The Royal House of Gryffindor (through adoptive father)_

_The Royal House of Pendragon (through adoptive mother)_

_The Ancient and Noble House of Evans (through Adoptive Mother)_

_The Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy (Secondary heir, through father) Primary heir: Draco L. Malfoy_

_The Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom (Secondary heir, through adoptive godmother) Primary heir: Neville F. Longbottom_

  
  


Harry rubbed his face with one hand and passed the second parchment to Goldspear as well. The goblin read both parchments and then turned to Harry with a look of surprise. "Well, this is a surprise," he said. 

"How can I be a Malfoy? I didn't even know they had another child," Harry (Hadrian?) said. 

"Oh yes," the goblin nodded sadly. "Draco and Hadrian, you apparently, were born to the Malfoy Patriarch and his mate and wife on the 17th of December, 1979. On the 8th of August, 1980, you disappeared. Both you and Draco had gotten a mild case of Dragon Fever, which is similar to Dragon Pox, only less fatal. Your parents wanted to be sure you were alright though, so they took you two to St. Mungo's, where you disappeared while Lord Lafoy was escorting Lady Malfoy to the Floo so she could go home to rest for the night. He then returned to watch over you and your brother, but when he returned, you were gone." 

"So do you know what happened?" Harry asked, intrigued in spite of himself. 

"There was a theory, but the Malfoys couldn't prove it." He paused. "They believe that Albus Dumbledore hired someone to take you that night," he said quietly. 

"What? He wouldn't do that," Harry said, though not as strongly as he usually would have. After all, Sirius had said not to trust him. And Harry knew better than anyone that he would do anything for his so-called 'Greater Good'. Besides, he had placed all those blocks, spells and potions on him. 

"Perhaps we should remove the potions that are in you before we move on with the topic. There is a loyalty potion in your blood that could be affecting your thoughts," Goldspear said carefully, "M-maybe you're right," Harry said softly. 

Goldspear stood and said, "Follow me then, please." Harry nosed and stood as well, following the goblin out of the room. They walked through many corridors, going through many turns and curves, until Harry was lost, before they entered another room. It looked like a smaller version of the hospital room at St. Mungo's that Mr. Weasley had stayed in over Christmas break last year, with only one bed. Goldapear motioned for harry to sit on said bed, while he sat on a chair beside the bed. A few moments later, 3 more goblins came into the room. They were all dressed in pale yellow Healer's robes. 

The new goblins identified himself as Healer Telhook, Healer Silverforger, and Medi-goblin Stonenok. The eldest goblin, Telhook, explained what they was going to do to remove the magics placed on Harry. He was told to swallow a green-grey potion as the healer muttered in Latin. As soon as the muttering stopped, he felt a strangling feeling in his throat and a throbbing headache. It felt loke something was being pulled from his brain, like a string. After a few minutes the sensations went away and he could breathe again. He took a few gasping breaths and then looked expectantly at the healer, who waved a hand and a roll of parchment appeared in his hand. 

"Looks like all magics are out of your system," he said happily.

"Thank you," Harry said in relief. He ran a hand through his hair. 

"It was my pleasure, Lord Potter," Telhook said. "Now I need to remove the blood adoption." He handed Harry another potion, this one purple. "Now, I should warn you, that your appearance will change, but aome of your adoptive parents' features will remain."

"How many?" Harry asked curiously. 

"It's hard to tell. It could be something small like the texture of your hair, or more noticeable, like the shape of your lips or nose, the color of your eyes or hair. It'a different for everyone." 

"Oh. Okay. Here goes. Cheers," He said, lifting the potion vial in a solute before knocking in back, while the healers and medic chanted, "Aufero Transitus Sanguinis." Harry's whole body hurt as they chanted, getting worse the more they chanted. He finally passed out after 10 minutes, unknowingly transforming before the goblins' eyes. 


	4. Chapter 3

Harry woke up with a groan, running his hand through his hair. He opened his eyes, noticing that he had fallen asleep with his glasses on, as nothing was blurry. He sat up and reached to take them off, but couldn't feel them on his face. Then he noticed them on the bedside table, and everything that had happened that day came flooding back. He looked around the room and saw a permanent tempus charm by the far wall, which showed that it was almost 6 pm. That meant that he would have been out for about 3 ½ hours. He shook his head, surprised, and ran a hand through his hair. He then started in shock when he found his hair felt different than usual. 

Instead of the messy loose curls he was used to he felt baby soft smooth hair. He looked around and spotted a bathroom to the left of his bed, and stood, bolting to the small room. Thankfully, there was a mirror in the bathroom, and he gaped at his reflection. Logically, he had known he would look different when the blood adoption was removed, but he didn't expect to change this much. 

He was still short, but had grown a few inches. He was now about 5'5", and thin, though his Quidditch and hard labor toned muscles still remained, thank Merlin. He'd worked hard for those! His complexion, which used to be a dark tan from working in the sun as well as his father's genes, was now lighter, a creamy white. His hair was a golden blonde, which reached down to his mid-back and had soft waves. Like the healer had said, it was still messy like James Potter's. His face was now more angular, with high cheekbones, a slightly pointed chin, a straight nose, like he used to have. His lips were larger, pouted and a more prominent pink color. He had thick, high arched eyebrows, slightly darker than his hair. His large eyes, slightly slanted like he had before, were pale blue, with flecks of silver, and a greyish ring along the outside of the pupil. The only blemish on his perfectly smooth skin was the lightning bolt scar, which was more faded than before. His hands, though still small, were narrower, his fingers longer and more slender.

All in all, he looked aristocratic. 

As he was staring at his reflection, Goldspear had come back for him. The goblin saw the empty bed, and looked around warily, before he noticed the bathroom light on. He let out his breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and strode across the room to where the young wizard was staring at his reflection. "Ah, Lord Potter," he said, causing Harry to jump. 

"Bloody hell, you startled me," Harry murmured, pressing a hand to his racing heart. 

"My apologies," Goldspear said with a small smirk. "I came to fetch you, as the wards said you were awake." 

"Alright," Harry said, casting one more glance at his reflection before moving out of the bathroom and following the goblin back through the confusing twisting and turning halls of Gringotts, until they finally made it back to Goldspear's office. As they say down, the goblin pulled out 2 poeces of parchment, and a sleek black box, about a foot in length, 2 inches in height and 2 inches in width. He set the box in between them on the desk. 

"This here is an account summary for all the Houses that you're heir to, and the second is all the account activity from the day you were left as owner to said Houses." He gestured to the piece of parchment, which he handed to Harry. The wizard took it and read the first one. 

**Name:** _ Hadrian Cygnus Malfoy, _

_ Pureblood, Veela  _

**Date of Birth:** _17_ _December, 1979_

**Age:** _ 16 _

**Properties and Assets:**

**_Potter House:_ **

_ 13,953,251 Galleons 14 Sickles 19 Knuts _

_ Portraits, Heirlooms, Armor, Tomes _

_ 6 vaults  _

_ 2 properties  _

_ 3 shares in active businesses, _

_ 12 shares in closed businesses _

**_Black House:_ **

_ 17231765 Galleons 11 Sickles 8 Knuts _

_ Portraits, Heirlooms, Armor, Tomes _

_ 7 vaults  _

_ 3 properties  _

_ 2 shares in active businesses businesses _

**_Peverell House:_ **

_ 9699894 Galleons 13 Sickles 4 Knuts _

_ Portraits, Heirlooms, Armor, Tomes  _

_ 4 vaults  _

_ 0 properties _

_ 1 share in an active business _

**_Gryffindor House:_ **

_ 112,020,293 Galleons 28 Sickles 12 Knuts _

_ (Money goes to keeping Hogwarts running) _

_ Portraits, Heirlooms, Armor, Tomes _

_ 1 vault (the rest of the Portraits, Heirlooms, Armor, and Tomes are at Hogwarts) _

_ ¼ of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  _

**_Pendragon House:_ **

_ 293,739,338 Galleons 3 Sickles  _

_ Portraits, Heirlooms, Armor, Tomes _

_ 16 vaults  _

_ 9 Properties _

**_Evans House:_ **

_ 102,823 Galleons 9 Sickles 9 Knuts _

_ Portraits, Heirlooms, Tomes _

_ 2 vaults  _

_ 1 Property _

**_The Ancient and Noble Houses of Malfoy and Longbottom account information is not listed, as the recipient of this test is not the 1st Heir._ **

|||

**Account Activity since 31 October, 1981**

**Potter Vaults:**

**_Trust Vault left to Heir Potter until the age of 16, when he would be considered emancipated:_ **

Deposits _ :  _

_ 15,000 galleons annually  _

_ 30% of All Profits from Wealsey's Wizarding Wheezes  _

_ 2% of All Profits from Madame Malkin's _

_ 14% of All Profits from The Leaky Cauldron _

Withdrawals:

_ 1,000 galleons to Orphaned Magical Children Outreach annually by Potter Family Charity Funds starting 06 December, 1857, continued by each Lord Potter since _

_ 100 galleons deposited into Vault of Albus Dumbledore monthly, starting 03 November, 1981 _

_ 1000 galleons bianually to Hogwarts Fund by Albus Dumbledore, Starting 03 November, 1981 _

_ 200 Galleons withdrawn by Hadrian Malfoy, formerly known as Harry Potter, each year since 31 July, 1991  _

_ 300 Galleons transferred to private vault of Hermione Granger annually, starting 08 September, 1991 _

_ Withdrawal of artifacts and tomes by Albus Dumbledore and Hermione Granger, with signed permission from Hadrian Malfoy, formerly known as Harry Potter  _

_ Withdrawal of jewelry by Ginevra Weasley, with signed permission from Hadrian Malfoy, formerly known as Harry Potter _

**Black Vaults:**

_ Deposits:  _

_ 4% of All Profits from Eylop's Owl Emporium _

_ Withdrawals: _

_ 20,000 galleons transferred to Hogwarts Fund annually by Sirius Black (Lord) _

_ 100 Galleons transferred to Phoenix Club annually by Sirius Black (Lord) _

_ 400 galleons transferred to Private Vault of Remus Lupin annually by Sirius Black (Lord) _

**Peverell House:**

_ Deposits: _

_ Amounts made from share(s) _

_ Withdrawals: _

_ No activity _

**Gryffindor House:**

_ Deposits: _

_ Amounts made from share(s) _

_ Withdrawals: _

_ 100,000 galleons annually to Hogwarts Fund by Godric Gryffindor, Continued by each Lord Gryffindor since _

**Pendragon House:**

_ Deposits: _

_ Amounts made from share(s) _

_ Withdrawals: _

_ No activity _

**Evans House:**

_ Deposits: _

_ Amounts made from share(s) _

_ Withdrawals: _

_ 1000 Galleons to Orphaned Magical Children Outreach annually by Lily Evans-Potter starting 01 August, 1979 _

**_The Ancient and Noble Houses of Malfoy and Longbottom account information is not listed, as the recipient of this test is not the 1stHeir._ **

Harry glared at the parchment for a moment, then sighed and set it back on the desk. "I never gave Hermione Granger or Dumbledore permission to take anything from my vaults," he stated with a scowl. 

"Didn't you?" Goldspear asked, picking up another parchment and reading it. "We'll fix that, then," he said with a frown. 

"I don't even care about the money," he said. "I just want the heirlooms and artifacts and tomes back, please."

"Of course," Goldspear said. "But first, you need to claim you lordships so that we can officially take them back. All you need to do is put on the Lordship rings and Magic will recognize you as the Lord of all these houses, since only the True Lord can put on a Lordship ring." As he was saying this, he opened the box in front of him and took out 6 smaller boxes. "These are the rings. You will start with the Potter ring. You're to put it on the index finger of your non-dominant hand." He picked up a purple velvet ring box with the words  _ 'Ancient and Noble House of Potter'  _ in gold and held it out to Harry. 

"Okay," Harry took the box and opened it. The ring sitting inside was gold. The crest was a ruby handle sword and a beautiful wand crossed, with the motto 'Robusti Semper; Neque Deditionem'. He carefully pulled it out and slipped it onto his left index finger. 

"Now for the Black ring," Goldspear said, holding out a black box. Harry opened it and examined the ring inside. It was made of silver, with the Black family crest and motto that Harry had seen throughout Grimmauld Place in places that Sirius hadn't destroyed. He slipped it only his finger and the Potter and Blackcrings merged. The next ring was the Peverell ring. It was black, and the crest was a triangle with a circle inside, with a line going from the tip of the triangle through the circle to the bottom of the triangle. He slipped the ring on and was handed the Gryffindor ring. This was gold, with the Gryffindor crest and the motto "Courage, Bravery, Nerve and Chivalry.". He slipped it on and the next ring was the Pendragon ring. The ring was gold and the crest was a red dragon, breathing black fire. The motto was 'Nosce teipsum'. 

The Evans ring was last. It was silver with a blue owl on it. The motto was 'Scientia sit potentia'. 

All the rings had merged into one, which was a swirl of black, gold, and silver. There was nothing else on the ring, just the swirl of colors. "If you need a specific ring, just tap it with your wand and think of the ring you need, and it will come to the forefront." Goldspear said as he vanished the boxes. "Now that you have claimed your inheritance, if you just sign this form" he snapped his finger and a parchment popped into existence "and seal it with the Potter ring, I can get to work on recovering the stolen items from your vaults." Harry followed Goldspear's instructions and signed the papers with a blood quill, before pressing the Potter ring onto the parchment where indicated. The family crest magically appeared when he removed the ring, and Goldspear sent it off to somewhere with a wave of his hand. 

"Now that that's taken care of, let's move on." Goldspear said. "We need to summon your real family."

"What? No! I don't want to see them yet!" Harry interrupted, feeling panicked at the thought of seeing the Malfoys. His birth family. 

"I'm sorry, Lord Potter, but it's required of us. Though a child abduction has not happened in almost a century before yours, it's still legally required by both your Ministry and our King for us at Gringotts to contact the parents right away if we find a kidnapped heir."

"Oh," Harry said, his brows furrowed. "Fine, contact them." He ran a hand through his now-blonde hair agitatedly and pulled at the ends. The goblin nodded and left the room, leaving Harry alone in the office. 

Harry scrubbed his face with his hand and stood, pacing the length of the room. He couldn't believe what had occurred today. 

He was the twin-fucking-brother of his school rival, the son of Voldemort's right hand man- sure, Lucius Malfoy turned out to be a spy for the Order since the first war, but still- and it looks as if Dumbledore, Hermione and Ginny all were stealing from him and poisoning him with potions. Not only that, but he was a SJBMISSIVE FUCKING VEELA? He growled softly under his breath. That was confusing. He definitely wasn't submissive. He always broke the rules, didn't take shit from anyone… he had so many traits that made him the opposite of submissive! 

And another thing- he remembered hearing somewhere that submissive creatures were considered to be weaker and in need of someone to take care of them. That was not him! He was strong willed, had strong magic, and he had always taken care of himself. He never needed someone else to care for him. He didn't need anyone. He had always been alone. He didn't  _ deserve  _ anyone. Everyone who he cared for always got hurt in some way. Everyone was better off without him. So what if he was getting what he had dreamt of since he was a little child. He was better off without them. If he didn't get attached to his birth family, they would be safe and he wouldn't get hurt. It was better for everyone. He took a shaky breath with that decision and put his cold mask back in place just as the door swung open. He turned to the door with his back straight. 

_ "Oh Hadrian!" _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite blondes and our most beloved dungeon bat meets Harry... or Hadrian, now. How will they react? Narcissa is the sweetest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for you!

Narcissa Dorea Malfoy  _ nee  _ Black walked through the halls of her home with a small smile on her beautiful face. She turned into the Receiving Room just as a figure stepped out of the fireplace.

"Severus," she greeted her friend warmly. 

"Afternoon, Cissa," the tall, dark hair man greeted her as he wandlessly spelled the soot off his dark robes. "How are you?" He stepped forward and gave her a small hug. 

"I'm well, you?" She replied as they went through the door to the informal sitting room. "Tea?"

"Please," Severus said, settling into an armchair. Narcissa settled into one opposite him and called a house elf for tea. "I'm doing well. Just finished the final batch of potions for Poppy for the start of the school year."

"You work too hard my friend," Narcissa said with a smile. The tea popped up in the end table between their seats and the blonde witch poured some into the teacups.

Severus just clicked his tongue and picked up his tea, sipping it. 

They talked for a while longer until Lucius came into the room. "Severus!" He exclaimed with a smile. "How are you, my friend?" 

"I'm well Lucius, how are you?" Severus stood and shook his friend's hand. 

"I'm fine," Lucius said, walking over and kissing his wife's hair fondly. "I-"

He was interrupted by the bell in the Receiving Room that alerted them to someone trying to come through the floo. They all stood and walked to the room and Lucius allowed the visitor through. They were surprised when the head of their account manager at Gringotts, a goblin named Silvertongue, appeared. 

"Silvertongue!" Lucius said worriedly. "Is everything alright?"

"Lord and Lady Malfoy, just who I wanted to see. Heir Prince," The goblin greeted with a nod to them all. "Could you come through? We have found your son."

They all gasped and Narcissa covered her mouth with her hands. "Truly? Is he really found?" Lucius asked when he regained his composure. 

"We are 100% certain," Silvertongue said with a nod. 

"Then we'll come through as soon as we fetch our son. Minky!" He called for his personal elf. Meanwhile the goblin ended the floo call. 

She popped in and bowed low, "What can Minky be doings for Masters?" 

"Go to Draco and tell him to come to the Receiving Room immediately. It's of the utmost importance." 

"Yes master," she said before popping away again. 

Lucius and Severus paced while they were waiting for Draco, and Narcissa summoned her cloak. They all turned to the door when, 5 minutes later, it burst open. "Mother! Father!" Draco said. "Is everything alright?"

"The goblins have found your brother!" Narcissa said happily. 

Draco's eyes widened and he stared at them for a bit before saying, "Well what are we standing around for? Let's go!"

Lucius snorted delicately and picked up a handful of floo powder, stepping into the fireplace and throwing it down, yelling out "Gringotts receiving room!" He disappeared through the floo and the others followed him one by one. 

They were spit out in the floo room at Gringotts, a large, elegant room with tall ceilings and elegantly engraved furniture and fireplaces. They all stepped out of the floo regally, to find that Silvertongue was waiting for them with another goblin. Once they were all there, Silvertongue spoke. 

"Lord and Lady Malfoy, Heir Malfoy and Heir Prince, thank you all for coming on such short notice," he said. The goblins both bowed slightly to them and the unknown goblin stepped forward. 

"My name is Master Keeper Goldspear. I am the one who discovered your son." He said. They nodded to him and he turned on his heel, walking to the door leading to the hall, Silvertongue following. "If you'll come with us, we'll take you to him."

They walked down the hall and after a moment, Narcissa couldn't take it anymore and asked, "So do you know where Hadrian was?" 

"We do," Silvertongue replied, as they turned onto another hallway. "When he was taken, by Albus Dumbledore we suspect from what we know, a de-aging and hair color changing glamor was put on him before he was taken to James and Lily Potter," this elicited gasps from all of them and a stutter in Draco and Severus' footsteps "who couldn't have children due to a spell that hit one of them in battle. The couple blood adopted him, and named him Harry James Potter and made Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom  _ nee _ Brown his godparents. He's the heir of more than one well respected, powerful, and wealthy Pureblood Houses. Anyway, when they were attacked and the parents killed the boy went to live with relatives until today, which is what the family was led to believe by Dumbledore was his birthday, 16th, in fact. He got letters from his dead parents as well as his recently passed godfather, telling him that he was adopted and that if he wanted to find out who his first family were, to come here and get an inheritance test. So he did, and we found out that he was your son. According to the letter that the Potter wrote your son, they weren't in the know of who the child's birth parents were. They were told that he was an orphan from the war, only a few days old. 

"According to both letters, Albus Dumbledore was the one to bring Hadrian to the Potters as well as perform the adoption ritual. He also cast many blocks, spells and compulsions on your son, and fed him potions. It turns out that Dumbledore and 2 of his friends, a muggleborn named Granger, and the only Weasley girl, Ginevra, have also been stealing from his vaults and there was a love potion in his system keyed to Ms. Weasley."

"Those filthy traitors!" Draco burst out angrily as Lucius and Nqrcissa narrowed their eyes and Severus glared at the floor. The goblin grunted and stopped at a door. 

"He's just in here," he said before opening the door. Inside the room was a boy, around five feet five inches, with hair close to the signature Malfoy platinum blonde. It was slightly darker, more golden like Narcissa's. It reached his mid-back in thick messy waves. 

Narcissa's eyes welled up with tears as the boy turned to them. "Oh, Hadrian!" She murmured at seeing her long-lost son. He was really, truly there, her prayers had been answered. 

The 3 newcomers stared at the boy. He stared back for a few moments, his face guarded and carefully emotionless. He made sure not to meet any of their eyes, but he scanned over them slightly warily. Finally, everyone was snapped out of their trances when Narcissa rushed forward and pulled Hadrian into a hug. He startled when she threw her arms around him, then stood awkwardly for a bit, arms hovering over her waist. He finally hesitantly wrapped his arms around her too, awkwardly patting her back as she pulled away. 

She then took his face in her hands and gazed at him lovingly, a smile playing on her lips. "Look at you," she murmured. "You've grown up so handsome."

Hadrian blushed lightly and cleared his throat uncomfortably, eyes flicking over to the other men still standing in the doorway. Lucius' lips twitched in amusement and he strode over to them, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. 

"Come on, love," he said. "Give him some space. This is probably all new to him."

She blinked, then dropped her hands, stepping back quickly. "Oh, look at me! I'm sorry, Hadrian, I just got carried away. I- I just can't believe you are truly here, after all these years!" Tears started to slide down her cheeks again and Lucius pulled her into his chest, handing her a conjured handkerchief. 

Lucius' lips twitched again and Draco had to duck his head to hide a smile when he saw his little brother's eyes widen in horror when he saw his mother start crying. Hadrian swallowed and said, "It's fine, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa lifted her head and smiled at her youngest son. "You can call me Narcissa or Cissa, or Mum, whatever you're comfortable with." Hadrian averted his eyes and nodded slightly. 

Goldspear cleared his throat and everyone turned to him. "I'll just leave you all to get acquainted," he said with a fierce smile. As he and Silvertongue left the room; as the door closed, several more chairs appeared for the rest of them. They all stood awkwardly for a moment, before Lucius and Narcissa went and sat down in 2 of the chairs. The others moved and sat in the other chairs, Hadrian taking the one that had a backpack beside it. 

"So, Hadrian," Lucius said after the silence stretched too long to be socially acceptable. "May we see the results of the inheritance test you took?" He paused for a moment,then reached for a stack of parchments on the desk. He looked through them and pulled one out, holding it out to Lucius. "Thank you," the elder blonde said. Hadrian nodded once, lips tilting up slightly, before tucking the other parchments into his backpack. 

Lucius read through the results and he then looked up with widened eyes. "You are the heir of the Peverell,Pendragon,and Gryffindor Houses?" He asked, shocked. The others in the room gasped softly.

"Apparently," Hadrian said with a nod. 

"That's- wow," Draco breathed, staring, shocked at his brother. Hadrian met his eyes for a moment, before looking away. 

Draco sighed silently and Lucius shot him a sympathetic look before turning back to his newly found son. 

"So, this must be a huge shock to you," he said.

"Yeah," Hadrian said, nose crinkling a bit. "Still trying to wrap my head around it. What I want to know is why Dumbledore would want to kidnap a baby." His eyes shot from his hands in his lap to Lucius. 

Said man sighed and rubbed a hand over his mouth. "Well, he would say that he was trying to "rescue" you from being raised by Death Eaters. But the truth is that there was a prophecy, and most people who knew about it thought that it was about you. Not the one you're thinking of, about the person who will defeat the dark lord, but another. He must have found out about it and also assumed what we did, that it was about you. Now there are a few things you need to know about the first war before I tell you about the prophecy." Lucius sighed and leaned forward slightly. "The dark lord wasn't always like the man you knew. He used to be charismatic, kind, he was  _ sane. _ " Hadrian raised a brow as if to say  _ "seriously?" _ . Lucius nodded and said, "I know what you're thinking and knowing him now, it is hard to believe. But something… happened to him a few months after you and Draco were born and after you were kidnapped. Before, he was a politician. He was smart, and had plans. He didn't want to kill all Muggles and Muggleborns. He wanted to separate us from the Muggle world because of the persecution we face from most of the Muggles who know our world. Muggleborns and Muggle raised witches and wizards are often abused by their families for their magic," here Hadrian shifted awkwardly. "Many Muggleborns are actually killed by their families for their magic. We wanted to prevent that, we wanted to take Muggleborns from their families when they showed magic and place them with good wizarding families. We would then onliviate the families of the children,, so the good families won't grieve the loss of a child. This would boost the magical population, and there would be less silly prejudice against things that Muggles have a problem with, like skin color, gender, being a foreigner or being gay or transgender. In our world, those things don't matter, but Muggle raised magicals bring their silly prejudices with them and corrupt our world with it."

Hadrian looked thoughtful at this revelation. "Okay, I'll accept that that does happen, but are you really trying to tell me that Voldemort was against that and wanted to help the Wizarding World?" He sounded incredulous. 

"Yes. In the beginning, he was. But Dumbledore convinced everyone that he was against Muggles and Muggleborns. Be villainized Tom, and made his followers look evil. He was the one who named us Death Eaters. But in reality we were actually his friends. Some of us were followers, but most of us were Tom's friends, his family." He smiled sadly. But then, he went on a business trip the September after you were taken,, and when he came back, he was different. He was the man you met , a monstrous man, he became what Dumbledore said he was. He started making us… do things. He threatened our families, used the unforgivables. It was like he didn't see us as friends anymore, but as minions. In the year following, he was a true Dark Lord. He ruled with fear and cruelty. When he went to the Potters to kill them and you, we knew he was truly lost. He was completely off the deep end. And when we found that he had been defeated, we were both saddens lose our friend, and relieved to be free of our tormentor."

"Why would Dumbledore be against what you stood for?" Hadrian inquired, brows furrowed. 

"Because he was- is- power hungry. He was seen as the Muggleborns' hero when he "rescued" them from the homes of their Muggle family. Even the ones who weren't abused were finally in a place that they weren't that much different. That gave him power,because they would do anything he requested. He is also much more prejudiced than he seems, and he was against the old ways, with the rituals and the true holidays that we celebrated before he came into power. We celebrated Yule, Samhain, Beltane, et cetera. He started, when he became Headmaster, to replace those with Muggle holidays like Christmas, Halloween, and Easter. Those are other things we want to change, we want to freely celebrate our holidays."

Hadrian pursed his lips in thought, before speaking. "Alright, if all this is true, what happened to change Voldemort, or Tom or whatever?" 

It was Severus who answered, "We don't know. He had a few lucid moments when he was back to what he used to be. During those moments we would try to figure it out. All that he remembers is he was dueling someone and then they hit him with a silent spell. All he knows is that it was a yellowish orange light." 

"We searched through every book we could think of, we looked at dark spells, old magic books, anything, but we never found out what spell was used." Narcissa sighed sadly. 

"He's not gone, you know," Lucius said suddenly. "I know he disappeared again after the last time you two dulled, but I know he's still out there somewhere."

"I know," Hadrian said simply. "I can tell." He said the last bit quietly, as if he didn't mean to say it aloud. They all raised eyebrows at that but let it go. They had time to pull him out of the shell he'd seemingly retreated into. They would gain his trust and be a family again.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and support! It means a lot. Everyone's comments are so kind. Thank you again❤


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his family talk some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another short chapter for you! Enjoy!

Harry sat on his chair, feeling awkward around his blood family and his potions professor. It was such an easier decision of keeping his distance before he'd actually seen them. Especially Narcissa. It was a strange feeling, suddenly having a woman like her hug him. Sure, Mrs. Weasley will always have a special place in his heart, but to have his real mother, even if she isn't the one he always thought of when he thought of his mum, to have this woman call her son, to hug him as if he were the most precious thing in her world… it rocked his resolve to shut them out. Was it so wrong to want them as a family? 

It would be strange, thinking of the boy who he was rivals with as his brother… and the man who he'd hated for years, the man who tried to kill him at 12, and who worked for Voldemort, to think of that man as his father. But this woman… she was his mother! What he'd always secretly dreamed of was to have a mother hold him like he's seen his aunt hold his cousin. And she had! It had been surprising, and he hadn't known what to do… but it had felt so good. He had felt loved… wanted. It had taken all his will power to not just melt in her arms and never leave. He had been annoyed and thankful when Lucius Malfoy had rescued him from his wife. But when she had started crying, the horror that he felt… he had never wanted to be the one to put tears in her grey-blue eyes, so like his now, ever again. 

He shook himself out of his thoughts and returned to the matter at hand. Was he going to believe that Voldemort- Tom- used to actually be a good guy? He didn't know if he could believe that. He took a deep breath to steady his rapid thoughts and looked up at his birth father. 

"What was the prophecy?" He asked, curious. 

Lucius recited the prophecy that he had thought of so many times in the last 16 years. 

" _ Born to those faithful to the Dark,  _

_ A second son from one union.  _

_ Trials await him yet he will embark, _

_ And free our world from a controlling dominion.  _

_ Born to the nation of bird persons  _

_ The twin of the esteemed heir  _

_ As the war and fighting worsens  _

_ Our savior shall come then so do not despair." _

Harry ran it over in his head and then said slowly, "so the line about "bird persons", that's referring to veela, correct?" At Lucius' affirming nod, he scrunched his nose in thought and said, "the "controlling dominion" is Dumbledore's… rule, or whatever you want to call it?" Lucius nodded once again, and he nodded in understanding. 

"So Dumbledore heard of the prophecy and drew the same conclusions as you all, so he kidnapped me to prevent the fulfillment of said prophecy. He then took me to my Mum and D- er, to the Potters," he grimaced at the change off phrase before continuing. "According to their letter, as well as Sirius', he told them that I was an orphaned child whose parents were killed in a Death Eater attack." He ran his hands through his hair, messing it up, having forgotten that it was long now. 

"That would explain why Lily and James adopted you. They wouldn't have adopted a child who they knew had been kidnapped," Snape spoke up, drawing Harry's attention to him. "They believed Dumbledore when he said that Tom and his followers were evil, just like most of the rest of the Wizarding World. They bought every word he said, hook line and sinker, as the Muggles put it."

Harry was silent for a bit, so Narcissa decided to change the subject. "Hadrian, dear, I'm sure this is very stressful for you. If you would like, we could continue the discussion at a different time. We have lots of time to get to know each other.” 

Harry glanced at the permanent tempus on the wall and his eyes widened slightly. It was just past 7 in the evening! They had been talking for almost an hour! “If you don’t mind, could we?” he said hesitantly.

“Of course not,” Lucius said. “How about you come to the Manor sometime next week for dinner, and we’ll talk more.” Harry nodded and Lucius continued. “Well, how about you give us the address of where you live and either myself, Narcissa or Severus will come fetch you on the agreed upon day.” 

Harry hesitated for a moment, before nodding and reaching into his bag, pulling out a spare scrap of parchment. He used a quill from Goldspear’s desk and jotted down his friend, Kaye’s, address on the paper and handed it to Lucius. 

“This is where you will most likely find me. It's a friend’s place and I crash there a lot. I’m there more often than not.” He explained. 

“I thought you lived with your relatives’?” Draco spoke up. He had been sitting and listening quietly. “Also, what do you mean, ‘crash’?” He was unfamiliar with that word in this context. 

Harry blinked at the second question, before realizing what he meant. “Oh, it’s a muggle expression. It means to like, stay at someone else’s home that isn’t your own.” Draco nodded his understanding, and Harry answered his first question. “And I do, officially, live at the Dursleys, but that was only because Dumbledore forced me to. He spouted some sh- crap about blood wards that will protect them and me as long as I called their home my own and stayed there for at least a month out of the year.” Hadrian answered, stopping himself from cursing halfway through. “We don’t exactly get along,” he explained when he received questioning looks as to why he was only staying with who he thought was his family because he was forced to. 

They nodded their understanding and Harry remembered one thing that they needed to know. “My friends are all muggles who don’t know about magic, just so you know.” 

Lucius nodded. “We will be extra careful,” he assured his youngest son. Harry nodded his thanks just as the door opened and Goldspear entered. They all stood.

“Ah, Mr. Malfoy,” he said to Harry. “I’ve taken the liberty to withdraw some money for you and exchange it for Muggle currency. And, as you do live with muggles, we goblins have decided to give you this pendant,” he said as he held out a money pouch and a silver pendant with swirling vines on it. “It will glamour you as your old self so you can hide at least the magical part of what happened from the muggles. It will be 10 galleons.” 

“Here, I’ll pay for it,” Lucius spoke up before his son could say anything, pulling his own money bag out and handing over the required amount. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Harry protested. “I can pay for it myself, it’s no trouble.” 

“Well I want to,” Lucius said firmly in a voice that told Harry that there would be no changing his mind. “Besides, it’s already done.” 

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Harry said hesitantly, taking the offered money pouch and pendant from the goblin. “How does it work?” He asked Goldspear. 

“You just put it on and tap the center 2 times, and it’ll put up the glamour. Tap it three times to remove the glamour.” Goldspear said. Harry did as he was instructed and the glamour shimmered into place, changing his looks back to what he used to look like with the blood adoption. 

“Thank you,” he said as he felt the magic fall into place. 

“It is our pleasure, Mr. Potter,” the goblin said with a sharp smile. 

Harry turned to his blood family and Snape, and smiled slightly. Before he said anything at all, though, Narcissa pulled him into a hug, gentler this time. 

“We’ll see you soon, dear,” she said. “Does Saturday evening work for you?” She asked as she pulled away. 

“Sure, that’s fine,” Harry said, picking up his bag. 

“I’ll show you out,” Goldspear said, before turning to the others. “There is a guard outside who will show you to the floo, unless you have any more business?” Lucius shook his head negatively and Goldspear nodded. “Well, come along, Mr. Potter,” he said, heading for the door. 

Harry cleared his throat and said, “See you Saturday, then,” before he followed the goblin out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? comment and tell me!


	7. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick response to some lovely comments.

Hey, dear readers, Jo here. So, I've been receiving the sweetest comments lately! I want to thank everyone for being so kind and supportive! Honestly, when I posted this story, I wasn't sure if anyone would even read it. I was pleasantly surprised to find out that not only have people read it, they actually _like_ it!!! I'm so very grateful for everyone who has left comments and kudos! Thank you from the bottom of my heart!!!

Now, I had a reader ask if I could recommend a few of my favorite fanfics with this concept or whatever. So, I shall do that. One of my top favorites is Dandelion Wine by GoWithTheFlo20. It is a fem! Harry story, so if that isn't your cup of tea, then no worries! It is set in the summer after Harry's First Year.

Another that I love is The Truth Will Out by Faithless_3105. It's an amazing story, and you should definitely check it out!!! Next, there is Getting Your Life Back by katbux. It's one that inspired me a bit to write this story. Then there is the Like A Malfoy series- How Like Hatred, it's sequel A Name Like Henry and then the third, A Godfather Like Him, All by Lomonaaeren. They were amazing and I definitely got some inspiration from them as well. Another that I really loved was The Youngest Malfoy, by Maraudering_Paige. It is a Fem! Harry story, and there is a trigger warning for SEXUAL ASSAULT so if you have a problem with that, best not to read. 

Anyway, that's all for now. If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask! I'll either reply to them in the comments, or if there are a whole bunch, I'll just make another author's note to answer all of them. 

Thank you again for the support! It means a lot. 

Another chapter up soon!!!

Kisses, 

JO


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk between brothers... also, meet Harry's friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

Harry was following the goblin down the hall when he was stopped by a call of his name.   
“Hadrian!” He stopped and turned around to see Draco walking fast toward him. “Can I talk to you in private for a moment?”   
Harry glanced at the goblin, who nodded and said, “I’ll just step away, Messrs Malfoy.” Harry crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Draco expectantly.   
The slightly older boy looked uncomfortable and shifted from one foot to the other before clearing his throat and speaking. “Look, Hadrian, er, Harry… whichever you would rather. I just wanted to apologize to you for my part in our feud thing.” Harry blinked. That wasn’t what he’d been expecting. He stayed silent, so Draco plunged on. “When we met in Madam Malkins, I felt a… connection with you, I guess. I didn’t know why, or what it was- though now I suspect that it is the twin bond that most, if not all, twins have- but I felt the urgent need to be your friend. So I started to mouth off about Hagrid, thinking that it would impress you. It didn’t, obviously, but on the train, I tried again, but only ended up causing you to hate me. I’m sorry for insulting Weasley, I didn’t know he was your friend. I was just… irrationally jealous of him, and then all of your other friends, and I guess the twin bond was the reason behind that feeling but I shouldn’t have acted like such a prat.”   
Harry pondered over that for a moment, and then nodded sharply. Draco sighed and stuck out his hand. “I really am sorry. If you would like, we can start over, from the beginning?”   
Harry paused. Would it really be that bad to at least be civil with the guy? He nodded again and took Draco’s hand, much to the boy’s relief, if his sagging shoulders were anything to go off of. “Sure, Mal- I mean, Draco. Just… don’t insult them again. They really are amazing people… you’d know that if you just tried to get to know them,” he said. “Except Ginny. I guess she’s not a good person, if the tests are correct.”   
Draco scowled at the mention of that little traitor, but nodded nonetheless. “I’ll try harder. We are brothers, after all.” He said with a small smile. Harry nodded, forcing himself to smile back, though he was reeling on the inside. It kind of only just hit him that he had a real, blood brother. It was… strange. He’d thought of others as his brothers before- the Weasley boys, some of his muggle friends- but to have a real, true brother, biologically and everything, was a shock. He shook himself out of his thoughts and nodded.   
“Thank you,” he said. “I really do need to go, though.”   
“Yeah. Of course. Um, see you Saturday!” Draco said, stepping back as Harry turned and left with the goblin.   
~  
Harry left Diagon through the Leaky Cauldron and took the Knight bus to a few blocks away from where he was to meet his friends. He then walked a few minutes until he spotted the place. It was an old abandoned park that they had made into their spot. They always met under the largest oak tree in the park. Harry heaved himself easily over the tall fence and dropped to the ground in a squat, before standing and making his way to the tree. He smiled when he saw his small group of friends. He jogged over just as they noticed him.   
"Harry!" Called one of the girls- 19 year old Kaye Denebar, teen runaway who worked at a diner and rented an apartment which she let all of them stay at when things got really bad in their different home situations. She was about 5'6", with curly black hair and brown eyes, tan skin and a grungy style. She came charging over to him and pulled him into a hug. Then she pulled back and looked at him critically. "Why are you so late? Did they hurt you again?" She asked seriously, the others who had joined them looking worried also.   
"No, no I'm fine," he assured them all, accepting hugs from the only other girl in the group, 18 year old Lynn Brooks- 5'2", plump,, with elbow length blonde hair and sparkling hazel eyes- and his other friends, Lynn's twin brother, Jace Brooks- 6'3, short blonde hair, and dark hazel eyes- 16 year old Dane Morgan- 6'2, dark tan skin, short black hair and blue eyes- and Jayden Dranging- 6', with wavy brown hair in a military cut and lightly tanned skin, with brown eyes. The Brooks' and Dane lived on Privet Drive as well, further up the street, and Jayden lived with his mom a few blocks away. The Privet Drive kids met Jayden through Dane's dad, who dated Jayden's mom for a bit, and then met Kaye through Jayden a few months later. They bonded over their crappy homes and were a close knit group after that.   
"Why were you late, Har?" Dane asked, keeping an arm slung over his shoulders as they walked back Uber the tree and sat in the grass.   
"It's been a day," he groaned, shoving a hand through his hair. "This morning, I got 2 letters, one from my parents, and another from my godfather. Both of them told me that I was adopted!" This made them gape at him. "The letters both advised that I go to the bank where they left my trust fund, and so I snuck out of the house and went to the Bank. Long story short, I found out that I am the kidnapped twin of my school rival, Draco Malfoy, and my mentor, who is also the Headmaster of my school, was most likely my kidnapper. Also, I’m like super duper rich because I’m the heir to a bunch of old money."  
His friends just stared at him for several minutes and then Kaye spoke.   
"Sounds like you need a drink, hon," she stated,pulling a bottle of whiskey out of her backpack. She took a swig and passed it to the wizard. He swallowed a few gulps, and passed it to Dane. The bottle was passed around the group, and when everyone had a few swallows, it was placed in the middle of the group where everyone could get to it.   
“Then, my birth parents showed up and they were… nice, and Draco apologized for everything that he did to me and my friends and said that he was jealous or something of them because he felt a connection to me and the need to impress me, and I turned him down for them.”   
“Maybe the connection he felt to you was the bond twins are born with,” Lynn said thoughtfully. She and her twin had felt that sort of thing before, though not the jealousy part- just the strong connection, were they could almost read one another’s thoughts and feel each other’s emotions. They had a sense of when the other was in danger, as well.   
“That’s what he said, too,” Harry sighed, running his hand over his face. “And my birth parents… you remember I told you about Lucius Malfoy, Draco’s- and mine, I guess- father?” They all nodded and he sighed. “He explained that being a prat like he was when we met in my second year at school was because he was being threatened by the man who killed my adoptive parents when I was a year old. And Narcissa, my birth mother, was… I don’t know. She hugged me and it was so weird… It was kind of like when Mrs. Weasley hugged me, but different somehow. I don’t know how to explain it and I have to go to their place for dinner Saturday and Lucius is coming to pick me up at Kaye’s place ‘cause I didn’t want them to meet the Dursleys. And besides, I don’t even have to go back to them because they aren’t even related to me. It’s all so annoyingly weird and I don’t know what to do.” He rushed out in almost one breath before falling back, spread eagle, on the grass, glaring up at the darkening sky.   
The others sighed and looked at one another, before turning to the youngest in their group. “It sounds to me like you just need to get this off your mind for the night,” Kaye said with a smirk. “I got us into The Pit.” She grinned fully now as Harry shot straight up and stared at her, along with the others, wide eyed.  
“You’re kidding,” he said, excitement in his voice. She shook her head.   
“Nope, bouncer owed me a favor.” She was suddenly tackled by 2 bodies, both hugging her tight as Harry and Lynn both expressed their absolute delight. Very loudly. Right beside her ears. She rolled her eyes and pushed the two bodies off her, standing as she did so. “Let’s go back to my place and get ready,” she said, stooping to grab the bottle of whiskey. The others jumped up and followed her to her van, talking excitedly amongst themselves.   
~  
Harry stared at the slightly rundown building in front of him as he followed Kaye straight past the queue waiting to get inside. The bouncer nodded his head to Kaye when they approached, opening the door and stepping aside for them to enter. The Pit was a new club that just opened in London. It was the hottest place right now and they had all been dying to go.   
Clubbing was a favorite activity for the group of friends. It was a way to just let loose, no one judging you. But no matter what they did, they always stuck together, always looked out for one another, and always ended up crashing at Kaye’s apartment or in her van. Kaye seemed to have many connections and got them into the best places.   
They were all dressed to the nines. Lynn was wearing a tight black leather mini skirt, a black lacy top and black strappy heels. She had her makeup done simply, with a red smokey eye and red lips. Kaye wore black ripped jeans with fishnets under them, a black crop top and a denim jacket. Her makeup was a dark smokey eye, and black lips. Jayden wore a form fitting black tee, with jeans and combat boots, while Jace wore a white button down, tight black jeans, and shiny black shoes.Dane wore a long sleeved, tight black tee, jeans and hightop converses, while Harry wore a tight emerald green button down shirt, half tucked into tight, skinny jeans and high top black converses. They stepped into the club and smiles appeared on all of their faces, before they headed to the bar and ordered drinks.   
An hour later, Dane and Harry were on the dance floor, Harry dancing alone with Dane nearby. Harry moved with the music, letting his body flow. He unknowingly was starting to portray a few of the veela traits, as a few men on the floor started watching him as he danced hands above his bent head, as he was swaying and moving to the thrumming music. He felt hands on his hips and looked behind him, to see Dane smirking down and him. He grinned back, before they danced together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like? Let me know in the comments!!!


End file.
